


Clint Barton Does Not Understand Fandoms

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nixie-deangel prompted:Clint getting jealous over the attention Pietro gets and doesn’t seem to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton Does Not Understand Fandoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



Pietro had received _another_ pair of underpants in the post today and Clint is not happy. He blames all those topless photo shoots, especially the one with the gymnastic rings and suspicious bulge, or the one out in the desert with his pants slipping down to reveal a peek of gloriously muscled ass, or the rock-climbing one. Hell, he didn't even need to be shirtless, as proven by the rather distracting photo shoot that involved Pietro stretching obscenely on top of a washing machine in his boxers and t-shirt.

 

It's not that Clint doesn't like these pictures, there aren't actually enough words to describe just how much he _does_ like them, it's the attention that they bring that he could do without. Attention that Pietro seems to be completely oblivious of.

 

Clint just doesn't get it. Pietro is not some innocent, naïve young man; his behaviour when pursuing Clint more than made that clear, he still can't even look at a lollipop without getting a hard on (Lila wasn't overly happy about the ban on her favourite candy when she came to visit but, all things considered, Clint is convinced it was for the best). He just can't reconcile the lascivious, flirtatious Pietro he knows with the utterly clueless Pietro who doesn't seem to realise that people keep throwing themselves at him.

 

The fan-mail is bad enough, at least Maria manages to keep the worst of it from reaching them, but it's the crowds that gather when they're out and about, reaching out and grabbing what isn't theirs to grab. Clint often has to remind himself that firing arrows into Pietro-loving members of the public is not approved behaviour.

 

He's having to remind himself of that very fact right now as they trudge through the crowds at Avengers Tower on their way back from a date. A dinner date that was interrupted seven times by people approaching to get their pictures taken with Pietro, to get his autograph, to wrap their arms around his bicep, to not-so-subtly try and slide him their number.

 

As Pietro stops to smile winningly at a young girl and sign her copy of the washing machine picture (Clint grudgingly admits that she has good taste at least), the proverbial straw lands and Clint is just _done_ with all of it.

 

All the reasons that they'd agreed to keep their relationship private fly out the window as Clint snaps and pulls Pietro away from the girl, smirking at her annoyed expression before crushing their lips together. The kiss is hot and possessive and filthy, Clint's tongue pushing its way into Pietro's mouth, his hands fisted in Pietro's hair, their bodies pressed close, his thigh pushing against Pietro's, suddenly very excited, crotch, moans and whimpers flooding the air – the only sound in the shocked silence except for the shutter clicks of multiple phone cameras recording the event for all to see, definitive proof, at last, that Pietro is _his_.

 

“What was that for?” Pietro asks, breathless as Clint finally pulls away, although they remain far too close to be considered polite in public.

 

“I'm sick of everyone thinking they can have a piece of you.” Clint whispers the words into Pietro's mouth as he leans in for one last kiss.

 

Pietro laughs. “Aw, babe. You know I only have eyes for you.”

 

It only takes an hour for Clint to realise that his grand gesture to get people to back off had backfired as Wanda gleefully informs him that the internet is going mad over the hot new couple. They've even got a shipper name already, Natasha tells him, like he's supposed to know what that even means, Hawksilver, which is at least better than Clietro. Apparently the fact that they're in a relationship makes both of them even more attractive to the fans.

 

Head in his hands, Clint mourns. How was he to know that this would make them even more popular?

 

“You really should spend more time on the internet,” Steve chuckles. “Even _I_ could have told you that would happen.”

 

Clint feels like flipping Captain America the bird was 100% justified.

 

“Today sucks, I'm goin' back to bed.”

 

“Hold on, I'll join you.”

 

 


End file.
